The invention relates to gardening gloves, which are designed to protect the gardener's hands as he works in the garden.
It is well known that a gardener while working in the garden comes into contact with an almost limitless variety of insects. Some of these insects can deliver bites or stings that are quite painful. Some people have allergic reactions and have to be hospitalized. Some stings and bites have been known to kill people or cause diseases.
The gardener is also exposed to the harmful ultraviolet rays of the sun, which can cause premature aging and cancer of the skin. The gardener also in the course of work encounters thorns, stickers, poisonous plants and sharp twigs and branches which can cause painful swelling, allergic reactions, cuts, scrapes and scratches.
Current forms of gardening gloves are short and barely cover the wrist, rather loose fitting and offer little or no protection to the gardener (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,018,442 Work Glove).
The Prior Art generally deals with specific work gloves for specific uses, e.g., Electrical Insulation Glove, U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,824, Corn Husker's Glove, U.S. Pat. No. 436,206, Policeman's Glove, U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,285, Welding Glove, U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,697, Baby Washing Glove, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,887, Bricklayer's glove. U.S. Pat. No. 945,818.
The only patented Garden Glove found is U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,803, which is a short sleeved glove designed with a built in tool for digging, with metal blades protruding from the fingers. None of the gloves addressed the true needs of the garden worker who needs protection for his hands and forearms from insects, poisonous plants, sun, dirt, debris, scrapes and scratches. Thus, a need exists for an improved design garden glove that alleviates the above problems.